Frozen
by Neku the Last Reaper
Summary: Vincent during the time shortly after he was infused with Chaos, and his feelings about what's been going on. Vincent x Chaos


(Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Final Fantasy, I'm just a fan of it)

_I was frozen in time… But I feel as if my time is just beginning…_

My body felt as though it was falling. Falling though water, falling through time, falling into darkness. It throbbed in my ears, but I didn't mind, if this was death then I was fine with it. The darkness surrounding me grew colder, the same cold of my skin making the feeling that much more real.

Finally I stopped falling, I couldn't see anything, the darkness burying my vision in it. I gave my head a brief shake; at least I could still feel. Having one sense that still worked was somewhat reassuring in this place, though I didn't see how it changed the situation in the least.

Sighing I picked up my hand, seeing it was soaked in blood, her blood, Lucrecia's blood. That was right I failed, I failed to protect her, why her?

_That's right, you did fail her, and you took the easy way out, you let yourself be killed._

Yes I did, I remember, I convinced myself I wanted to stop Hojo before the situation spiraled out of control. That lie. I'd fed it to myself after that day. I said I would stop him, I said I would protect her, it was all a lie. Right now I felt rotten, I put my hand up by my face again staring at the crimson staining it, the crimson that once sustained the one I love.

Maybe all I really wanted in the end was to escape the pain that held me and continues to hold me. I'm nothing but a coward; I ran away, ran as fast as I could until I came to the edge of ruin. A ruin that came at the end of a gun held by a man in white wearing circular glasses.

_You did run, when you went to stop him it wasn't what you wanted, you just wanted a way to keep on running. You thought that death would be that escape, coward._

I put my hand down shaking my head again staring out into the darkness. A darkness so absolute it devoured all light that came into it, the same darkness that lived in my heart. The pitch black it felt as if I stayed still it would consume me, I moved my foot forward, I didn't know what I walked on so long as it stayed long enough for me to.

_Where are you going?_

I shrugged slightly, I had no clue and it didn't really matter. I had no clue where I started at or where I would be going but anywhere was better then here. Taking another step I continued on into the dark, shivering in the cold.

I didn't know how long I had been walking for, when I saw something I hadn't seen for a very long time: light. I felt myself running towards the lone column, someone lay there face down, long brown hair trailing down their faintly paling skin. I knelt down pulling them around so I could see their face.

It was Lucrecia.

Her eyes stared blankly, dead, into the darkness.

Somewhere around me I could hear her voice echoing, "Why? Why did you let this happen Vincent? You ran away. Just because things didn't go your way you ran away frightened by what would happen."

I shook my head, "no… I didn't mean for this to turn out this way… I didn't mean for you to get hurt… I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Liar, you didn't care in the least what happened to me, you just wanted to run away from what happened." Her scornful voice ringing in my ears.

Was this… was this how she really felt?

Almost in response to my thoughts, "you just have no clue at all about what you did to me."

I finally realized that the white dress she had on had turned crimson, it was her blood that had wiped off of my hands. She disappeared from my grasp, as the light faded, no please don't leave me, don't leave me here alone.

_But you are alone. I know you are. I've heard you, those same thoughts that you had late at night. Now your deepest wishes to be alone will be fulfilled, it's the least you deserve for your sins. _

Alone, I was never really a part of anything ever since I was born. No one really needed a coward like me.

_That's right, give in to this. You'll never escape here, you'll be alone for all eternity._

As pointless as this question sounded I had to ask, "Who are you?"

_I'm you, or rather, _something almost like a person with two glowing yellow eyes came walking out of the darkness. Their dark red torn wings folded, the red crown of spikes jutting out of their head, _a part of you now._

I glared at him annoyed he dodged the question with a cryptic answer. "That doesn't tell me anything. I'll ask nicely one more time, who are you?"

_If there is a name given to me by humans it would be Chaos, pleasure Vincent Valentine._

"What do you want?" I didn't trust him or like him for that matter.

_What I want? Isn't it obvious I want to help you, that pain; that rage in your heart, I see it. All I want is to help you, I want to help you achieve your revenge on them, both of them._

"What do you mean revenge?" I asked as Chaos got closer to me. He wrapped one arm around my waist putting his other hand under my chin forcing me to look at him.

_Simple, she betrayed you, she left you to wither in a sea of your own self-loathing Let's not forget the one who she left you for, I know you don't see it yet, _he whispered in my ear drawing me closer to him. _But I can, that rage, that burning hatred of them, I can help you. You are precious to me, now then let me see that rage burn._

"What do you mean rage…?" I muttered leaning away from him, I still didn't trust what he was saying.

_Just think about it, she betrayed you, he destroyed you, hate them. Give in to that feeling, she ignored you and left you behind. _He held me against him.

I stopped struggling against him putting my head against his chest, she did leave me, she left me for him. She let this happen to herself , and him, he held more responsibility then she did. "I do… I do hate them…"

_Excellent let that spark grow, let that passion burn and flare within you,_ he whispered before running his tongue along my cheek wiping away a tear that had started to fall. I shivered slightly at the cold and wetness. _Let yourself feel, for too long you've held back, give in to your feelings and seek your revenge._

Yes, my revenge, I felt something warm starting to burn in my chest. It burned and stung, I hated her, I hated Lucrecia, I hated her for betraying me. I hated him; I hated Hojo for using both of us.

_That's right give into that feeling and walk in the light with me. Together we can do it, together we'll be free._ I shuddered into him as he ran his hand gently along my back.

"Together, we can be free," I whispered closing my eyes.

When I opened them, all I could see was green; it stung for a moment before I focused my vision beyond it. Outside I saw Lucrecia hovering frantically over a keyboard. I glared at her, "you! You betrayed me! You ignored me!" I roared struggling frantically to get at her. I wanted to claw her; rip into her let her suffer as I did.

"No please…. Calm down… please…" I heard her muffled voice inside the mako tank.

My eyes fell on her pleading pale face; I found my hand near the glass and punched through it. Landing on the floor not even slightly bemused by the mako infused fluid draining out of the tank. Still glaring at her I straightened up, "you, you did this to me!"

"No… I didn't mean for it to turn out this way…" she took a step back as I advanced.

A wave of guilt washed over me as I saw my arm reaching out for her, talons poised for the kill. I drew back feeling my body grow heavy, collapsing forward I passed out.

_What's wrong? I thought you hated her, _I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and chest protectively from behind.

"No… I don't think I do… I think the one I hate is me," I whispered softly leaning back into his arms.

_I thought as much, anyway, you'll never be alone. Never again, I promise, _he whispered gently again giving me a soft about face.

"Why? Why would you stay with me?" I muttered staring down at the darkness beneath our feet.

_Because I couldn't leave even if I wanted to, if I did all of your self-loathing would destroy you. I can't let that happen to you. After all, _he nuzzled my face, _everyone needs someone._

"I guess so," I murmured leaning in even further to his grip and putting my head against his chest again. I felt safe, secure in his arms, turning slightly I gazed up at him. "I'm sorry you've been alone…"

_Don't be, I'm not anymore and neither are you, _he brought his head next to mine, with a certain grace placed his lips against mine. I leaned into it, for some reason I felt as though I could trust him with my life whole-heartedly. As long as I was never alone again I would be just fine with the darkness.


End file.
